Noble Commitment
by JPMod
Summary: During a blackout, Ron tells Yori about the future, and both make a commitment from that point onward. Story 5 of the 'Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe' series


Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/Ns: This story has been written in response to a short-fanfic writing contest at the RonStoppable-dot-netboard. The challenge is 'The Fun Starts When the Blackout Begins.' I've been thinking of writing more R/Y stories of my Reflectverse, and an idea came to me of how I can do a nice three-part story arc. This story is the first part of the arc.

This story takes place roughly five months after "An Honorable Valentine" and 4 years after "Don't Look Back".

This story has not been beta read. All spelling and grammar errors are mine.

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: April 2006

Summery: During a blackout, Ron tells Yori about the future, and both make a commitment from that point onward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_

Noble Commitment  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Rain. That was what was pouring down outside the balcony as nearly 24-year-old Ron Stoppable typed on his laptop computer on a table inside his second-floor hotel room. He has some reports to finish for the Japanese Bueno Nacho branch to send back to BN HQ in California, and now was a good a time as any to get them done. This way he could spend more time with his steady girlfriend and enjoyed the sun and beach when the weather clears.

A warm smile creased his lips upon thinking about the woman who currently held his heart. She was smart, beautiful, and strong. After all, as a ninja, she certainly did not need to be dependent on anyone to live. Yet for all her strengths, she was human like anyone else. She too sought companionship in others, and particularly she wanted to love deeply with all her soul. Ron felt his heart constricted, like many times before, when he thought how fortunate he was to have earned her love and affections. Yori Tanaka was a free-spirited woman who didn't give her love so freely he knew.

Looking out at the pouring rain, Ron, wearing shorts and a red t-shirt, shook his head and frowned. He hoped this rain would cease by tomorrow, for he wanted to go swimming again in the ocean with Yori before they have to return to Yamanouchi two days from now.

It was near the end of July, and the first semester of the school year was over. The month-long summer vacation began for everyone all over Japan, and since there were hardly any students to teach at Yamanouchi, Yori and Ron had decided to take a week long vacation together at the beach. They figured it would be good to rest before resuming their work – she as a Yamanouchi instructor and he helping out the Japanese Bueno Nacho Branch. So they rented two beachside hotel rooms, side by side to each other, and spent most of the week enjoying the sand and surf.

Well, that was until today. A mild storm swept through the area, and the beach was currently deserted as no one in his/her right mind would want to go outside in such weather. Dangerous tides were generated by the winds, thus swimming was forbidden. So the boardwalk and other businesses that rely on the beach crowds no doubt have slow business today.

Returning his gaze to his computer, the blonde man was glad for the lights in his room. Despite that it was 4 PM and should still be light outside, the thick clouds made it almost look like it was night instead. He had experienced such storms like this and knew it would be many hours before it passed over or died out.

A bolt of lightning streaked through the sky followed immediately by the roaring thunder, and soon after, the lights in the room blinked off as the power was cut.

"Aw, man!" Ron cried out in the dark as he sat there, fuming a bit over the blackout.

"Ron-kun?" Yori's voice called out through the door that separated his room from hers. She has been in her room reading a book, while he was doing his computer work.

Hearing the concern in her voice, Ron replied to reassure her. "I'm fine, Yori. Just surprised by the blackout." He looked at his notebook computer. "Least the computer's battery made good back-up power to prevent any lost of data."

As he worked on his computer, Ron saw the light of a flashlight came on from Yori's room, before Yori appeared in the door that divided their rooms, flashlight in hand. His mind made him grinned at her, for he couldn't help but think she looked beautiful in that sundress with her waist-length raven hair falling freely down her back.

The worry in her eyes, made him grinned soothingly at her. "I said I was fine, Yori."

A giggle escaped her lips as she walked toward him with the flashlight pointed up. "I understand, Ron-kun. Yet do you blame me for worrying? If our situations were reverse, I know you would worry about me."

"Point taken," he said, conceding to her reasoning, which made her smile.

Looking down at him, Yori gestured to his computer. "What are you doing?"

"Saving my work," Ron replied as he typed and move the mouse pointer via the touch pad. "The battery will not last long for the work I need to do, so I might as well save it and shut off the computer." Another bolt of lightning flashed, followed by the thunder.

Putting the flashlight down on the table pointing up, Yori moved toward the phone resting on the dresser nearby. "I'll call the front desk. Maybe they can tell how long power will be off."

So as Ron saved his computer work, Yori called the front desk, and a few minutes later, as Ron was finishing saving his work and began shutting down the computer, Yori hung up the phone before turning to her boyfriend.

"The front desk have no idea how long power will be out, Ron-kun," she said. "It might be minutes or hours."

Ron nodded. "Thus why I decided to save my work and shut off the computer," he mentioned as the notebook computer finally powered off and he shut closed the screen. Afterward, the young man smiled up at the woman he loved. "Now we just have to wait." She smiled in return.

After many minutes of silent watching the rain and the lightning & thunder, with him still in his chair and her sitting at the edge of his bed, Ron turned his head to look at the lovely ninja woman he had first met so long ago. The illumination from the flashlight alone was enough to make her hair shine in the semi-darken room.

He heavily sighed, which made Yori's eyes centered on him. "Ron?" she asked, and he knew he was caught. She would not ever say his name alone without an honorary unless she knew he was deeply unease about something.

Sighing again, he gave a feeble grin. "You're aware that my training is almost complete. Soon, I will no longer be a student."

Yori smiled proudly at him. "Hai. You've achieved master status greatly for someone who only spent two years training. You should be proud for achieving it."

Giving a proud chuckle, Ron smiled at her. "I know. I am proud." His smile waned a bit. "Yet I know that Sensei said that I am welcome to stay at Yamanouchi as long as my job helping the Japanese Bueno Nacho branch lasts."

Her smiled faltered, for Yori read in his words what he was really referring. He would not have brought out Sensei's offer if there weren't going to be a contradiction. "Ron-kun, I have a feeling you are about to give bad news."

Closing his eyes, he frowned while nodding his head in confirmation. "Hai," he replied before opening his eyes. "Two days ago, while you were taking a shower, I received a cell phone call from Bueno Nacho HQ in California. They said that my work here in Japan is nearly over. By mid-September, my work here will be complete, and I am to return to the States to start working at Bueno Nacho HQ."

Blinking, Yori continued to stare at him dumbfounded. "You're leaving Japan?"

"Hai, I am," he answered with some sadness in his voice.

He rose from his chair and took the few steps to sit besides her on the edge of the bed. His hands reached over to grasped hers before he continued. "Yori… I love you very much." His words made her grin as her dark eyes became moist. "Ever since you've reentered my life two years ago, I've grown to love and admire you deeply. I just can't imagine living without you." His lips trembled as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "In September, I have to return to the States, and I just don't want to part your side. Your work is here in Japan, and since they said I can't stay here to work for the Japanese Bueno Nacho branch, it means I have to leave you." He closed his eyes as a few more tears escaped. "I don't want us to be separated," he softly finished as he opened his shining, tear-full eyes to look into hers.

As Ron watched, a tear rolled down her cheek as Yori's lips slowly curled up into a knowing smile. Before he could say anything, she quickly latched her lips to his and deeply kissed him. Caught off guard, he closed his eyes and just melted into the kiss, his mind reeling on why she was not upset as he was.

After a long minute, Yori parted from him to continue smiling up at his handsome face. "You silly baka," she lovingly whispered.

Ron blinked at her words in bewilderment. "Okay, I'm confused. Why are you not upset over this?"

"Ron-kun," she began to explain, "I understand you have to leave Japan. I feared you were going to break up with me."

He shook his head. "No, I don't want us to be separated. I love you."

Yori squeezed his hands as she continued to smile. "I love you as well. I want to be by your side always, thus I will go to the United States with you."

Taken by surprised, Ron began sputtering. "But… But… Your life is here in Japan!"

Her lips formed a smirk. "Did I ever say I have to stay, Ron-kun?" He blinked as he shook his head. "Did I ever say I couldn't have a life outside of Japan?"

His mind whirling, Ron couldn't believe what she was saying. "Yori… You're an instructor at Yamanouchi. Your work is **here**," he said while freeing a hand to point down to indicate the entire country.

Giving a caring grin, the young Japanese woman sighed before cupping his cheek to gently stroke it. "Ron-kun… Listen to me." Seeing she has his undivided attention, she lowered her hand. "Yamanouchi has trained ninjas for many centuries. Teachers come and go. Students come and go. The school will continue without me as it has in the past. There are those willing to take my post if I resign in order to go to America with you.

"Also you should know that many students, after they completed their training, opted to have a normal life. Some stay in Japan, while others travel aboard and settle in other countries. They mingle in with the general population, and when they are needed to help in any way, whether to provide a safe-haven for our operatives or to provide assistance when needed, they would be there.

"By being in America, I, as well as you, will be able to assist Yamanouchi when we are needed." She softly snorted a chuckle, her eyes shining into his. "Besides, we make a good team together, you and I. I think even Sensei would agree with me that we are much stronger together than each of us is alone." Her expression became warm as she gripped his hands. "I will not part your side, Ron-kun."

Feeling the apprehension drained away from the fact that she would be joining him when he returns to America; Ron gave a sigh and felt his heart ache with adoration for Yori even more. Yet he was curious about one thing though. "Yori, I'm happy that you want to join me, but knowing you, what would you do with your life? I can't see you being the type to stay home, waiting for the call of assistance from Yamanouchi."

Yori nodded to his insight. "True. I will not be staying at home waiting for the call for help. I do have secretarial and administration skills, so it will not be hard for me to find a job working in any company that has large book keeping." She slyly grinned. "I might not have a higher education as you had, Ron-kun, but even Yamanouchi has paper work, and I had learned much how to manage it during my years as both student and teacher."

"Oh," Ron said, relieved that Yori would least do something with her life. A thought made him grinned slyly at her. "Don't mind working for Bueno Nacho? I might find you a job at HQ."

Her eyes narrowed with a small grin. "I will not mind at all, Ron-san," she touched his nose affectionately with a finger, "although I think it's best for us that I do not work under you."

He nodded in agreement as she lowered her finger. Ron has read and even seen in-person the dangers that office romance could do to co-workers, especially if the boss happened to date someone he/she commanded in his/her department. Disagreements over work might strain any romantic relationship. However, co-workers, who worked in two different departments not working together, were more likely to have a romantic relationship that was more solid. It was best that Yori would work in a different department than his if she were to work at Bueno Nacho HQ.

Taking a look into those twin dark pools showing love at him, Ron couldn't help but mold his lips to hers to show his deep gratitude and love that she would not ever part his side. She returned the kiss just as deeply and warmly. After they parted with a smooch, they smiled at each other.

"Least that settles that," Ron said as he hugged her and felt her arms return the embrace. His eyes gazed at the flashlight and the soft light it provided in the dark room, while his nose took in the wonderful flowery scent of her hair. "I was afraid that we would not be together. I already suffered one broken heart. It would be difficult for me to suffer another."

Yori tighten her arms a bit upon hearing his sad words, wanting to give him comfort. Despite four years and all her love, the wound Possible-san has left upon him still has not fully healed. The wound eventually one day would heal, but not completely. "I am here, my warrior who holds my heart," she whispered in his ear. "I'm here." She felt his slight nod and smiled as his arms hugged her tightly to him.

After a few minutes of basking in the softness and warmth of each other, Ron pulled away and kissed her forehead, which made her softly giggled. "Well," he grinned at her, "I guess we're committed to each other."

"Hai," she agreed still grinning. "We're bonded by our hearts. I do not ever want to leave you." His grin broadened.

After a moment, his expression became thoughtful, and it piqued Yori's curiosity. "Ron-kun?" she asked, wondering what her boyfriend was thinking.

Giving a small lopsided grin, Ron shrugged and gotten up to rummage through his suitcase, which sat on the floor besides the dresser. Finding what he sought, he stood up and faced Yori with a small velvet box in one palm. His face showed he was a bit nervous.

"Yori," he began. "Before two days ago, I thought I could stay and live here in Japan, knowing how much I love you." His words made her smile. "Yet when I was told I had to return to the States, I thought I lost you, thinking you would stay here." He gave a snort of laugh. "I'm glad you're willing to come back with me.

"A couple months ago, I knew I wanted to be by your side always, so I bought this just in case. Until you, I never thought I could experience such love since I broke up with Kim." His lips formed a small loving grin. "Now that I know we're both committed to each other, I thought that now is a good a time as any to ask the question to you. I was hoping for a more romantic setting," he gestured to the darken room, "but I don't think it matters regarding the setting."

"What question is that, Ron-san?" Yori asked, confused.

In response, Ron took a few steps and dropped to one knee before her. His actions caused her to take a deep breath, for she has seen in Western movies what this meant. She eagerly waited with a beating heart for what was to happen next.

Chocolate eyes locked onto dark ones, the blonde man smiled up at her. "The question is this. We've made a commitment to be at each other's side always, so why not take it to the next step? Yori Takana," he opened the box, causing her to gasp, "will you marry me?"

Despite the low illumination, Yori saw what was inside the box. A gold ring capped by a sparkling diamond. It was easy to see that it was real and not a cheap imitation.

With watery, shining eyes, the young Japanese woman smiled widely down at the American man kneeling before her. "Hai," she answered in a soft voice, "I will marry you, Ronald Stoppable. We are committed as you said."

Face full of joy, Ron removed the ring out of the box and placed it on Yori's left ring finger. A tear escaped her eye as she looked at the glittering ring as her new fiancé sat besides her again on the bed. Ever since she knew in her heart that she has fallen in love with him, the nimble ninja thought what it might be like to be his wife, to become Yori Stoppable. Now with this ring on her finger, those thoughts were closer to becoming reality.

Tilting her head up to look into that joyous face she loved, Yori once again threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply, which he returned the favor with an arm around her waist and the other hand in her hair as he cupped her head. Both moaned into each other's mouths, savoring each other and feeling they did not want to ever let go.

Feeling the need to breath, their lips broke apart and they breathed heavily for a few moments as they smiled delightfully at each other, their hearts bursting with love.

Wanting to cuddle, Yori gently pushed Ron to lie on his back on the bed before she straddled over him and lay on top of him, her right cheek on his chest. His left arm tenderly went around her back while his right hand gently combed through her hair, making her purr in contentment.

Yes, this was right, she mused to herself. For the first time in her life, she fully understood what it felt to be spiritually tied soul & heart to another. The setting did not need to be romantic at all for Ron to propose to her. They were already at that step in their hearts, so it was so easy to say yes.

With a happy grin on her face, the young woman studied the gorgeous engagement ring resting on her left ring finger. Yori knew that she would not ever take this ring off, unless she took a bath or shower or engaged in a mission, where she vowed to place the ring on a chain around her neck for safe keeping yet to keep it always on her person. "This ring cost you quite some money, Ron-kun."

Ron knew it was not a question, but he answered it nevertheless. "Yeah. You know I have a lot stashed from my naco royalties. The few thousand I spent on this ring is just a drop in a bucket for me."

Yori giggled, making him chuckled. There was no doubt that her fiancé could afford to pay for an elaborate wedding, given his fortune.

Suddenly, catching the couple off guard, the lights in the room came on. Both blinked in puzzlement as they gazed through the balcony glass door to see the rain was still pouring. Yet soft thunder was heard close to a minute after seeing a distance lightning bolt. It was proof that the center of the storm was now far away from them.

Relaxing again, knowing everything was okay, they settled back to their cuddling positions, and after a few moments, Yori raised her head to look at him, her chin resting on his chest. "I presume you want to continue finishing your work?"

Grinning, Ron gave a mock thoughtful look before shaking his head. "Nah. I can finish it later. I like to just stay here and snuggle with my new fiancée. She's quite a badical kisser." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Really?" Yori narrowed her eyes and grinned as she raised herself until she was looking down at his twinkling handsome face. "I know someone who is a **badical** kisser." She lowered her head, her lips moving closer to his. "I like to kiss him again," she whispered.

"Booyah," he just as softly replied before they once again locked lips deeply. Neither of them would ever grow tire of kissing each other this way as they moaned together, feeling their love poured into each other through the kiss.

After awhile, they parted and resumed their snuggling spots with her on his chest while he gently stroke her hair and back. Both were satisfied to just hold each other this way and quietly celebrate their engagement without any fanfare.

So a noble commitment was made that day between two honorable people who deeply loved each other, and both Ron and Yori knew they would not ever forget this day as long as they lived.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/Ns:

1) (chuckle) Yeah, I know I could have made Ron and Yori go further than just kissing and snuggling, but the fanfic contest have a rating limit up to T (PG-13), and further more, I've already written Yori and Ron would not do any 'love making' until after they are married. So for anyone disappointed that Ron and Yori didn't go any further, sorry. Wait until I get to the honeymoon story for that. ;)

2) I believe like Global Justice, Yamanouchi would have branches throughout the world. More like safe houses for undercover agents as they do their work in the name of the safety of the Japanese homeland and the world. Yori could move to America to stay with Ron and together they can be called upon to help out when they are needed. After all, why go through all that ninja training to end up being just a simple civilian? I can't see either Ron or Yori not helping with missions when they are needed. ;)

3) For anyone's information, the Japanese school year is different than America's. It starts in April with the first term, ending near the end of before the month and an half summer vacation. The second term starts in September and ends a few days before Christmas. The third and final term starts a day or two after New Year's Day and ends in March with a few weeks before the next school year starts. I thought it would make sense that Yamanouchi least follows the Japanese school year to allow students time for vacations, etc. Yet despite having three terms, they are devided into two semesters - first from April to October and the second from October to March. Don't ask me why they have two semesters. It's more easy just to follow they have three terms, which is what they based there mid-term and end-of-term exams.


End file.
